Catch My Drift?
by kissinginparis
Summary: When Wallabee and Kuki come to a dead end, both are forced to move on, but in no other case is the quote "distance makes the heart grow stronger" truer, 3&4, 5&2, 1&362. R&R !
1. Prolouge

_Got the idea for this from spotlight-melody, I really loved the story so I decided to incorporate her idea !(:_

* * *

Wallabee Beatles was surprisingly not bored learning the day's math lesson, it wasn't like school had gotten any better, it had to do more with the raven haired girl sitting next to him. Their desks were practically connected and she was leaning over his desk to check his answers. He was smiling contently when Ace, one of the many people who Wally could not stand stared at him with utter hatred etched upon his face. Usually Wally would give him the same look back but instead he smiled even more.

"It's so not true." Ace mouthed silently to Wally tilting his head towards Kuki Sanban, the school's cheer captain.

Wally just grinned, "Don't be so cocky." He mouthed back.

"She'd never go out with you." Ace mouthed again, but the look on his face didn't exactly help his cause, he seemed unsure, of course it was likely that Wallabee Beatles, the school's football and soccer captain would be going out with Kuki Sanban. Wallabee just laughed at Ace's comment when Mrs. Trescott, their trigonometry teacher called Kuki up to do a problem on the board. Kuki got up happily; she was wearing a famous orange hoodie, which belonged to the good looking blonde to her left, the orange hoodie was baggy but still had a way of enhancing her perfect figure. The class stared at her back, as she walked confidently towards the board, it wasn't the fact that she was wearing the hoodie that shocked them, she was constantly wearing it, but it was the infamous, block handwriting of Wallabee Beatles scrawled at the back of the jacket that made the boys glare and the girls jealous. Property of Wallabee J. Beatles was what was written in black on the right hand corner of the jacket, Mrs. Trescott rolled her eyes at seeing it and Ace turned around to look at Wally's victorious face. Wally was smirking and twirling a black sharpie between his long fingers.

The rumor that had been going around for ages was finally confirmed, the two definitely had a crush on one another, and it was practically inevitable that they would end up together.

_

* * *

AHHH !(: This is my first chapter for my first story, well I guess its not really a chapter, I hope you guys like it !(: Sorry its so short !!!!_

_-LaughyTaffy333_


	2. Forever

_TWO YEARS LATER._

"Sorry," Kuki said looking down at her fingers; there was a long pause before her indigo, almost violet eyes met with the green ones that belonged to Wally Beatles.

"It's kay Kuks, I get it." He seemed to have taken her shocking news a lot lighter than she had expected, he smiled, "It's kay." He repeated it a second time almost as if he was reassuring himself and then looked out at the park pond in front of him. The place really brought back a lot of blurry memories from his childhood, most of them spent with Kuki Sanban and the rest of his friends. He leaned back on the bench lost in thought.

"What's the reason?" He asked curiously, he would never think badly of her, but he just had to know.

"Well, I don't really have one Wally," She said looking away; he could tell she was lying but he didn't ask anything else.

"Alrighty then," Wally got up but Kuki just sat there, it was her turn to get lost in a sea of thoughts.

"We're still friends right?" She really seemed like she meant it, why wouldn't she? Even though they mysteriously couldn't remember anything from ages 6-13, they were a hundred percent sure they had known each other from the moment they were born, their parents had been close co-workers for years even before the two were born.

"Forever," He said smiling, "Now let's get back to Nigel's before they flip out." He helped her up and let go of her hand immediately, he even blushed slightly at the awkwardness, but for some reason, he got over it.

* * *

_Sorry my Chapters have been so short ! I have longer ones coming, I just thought it would be a good place to stop them !(:_

_-LaughyTaffy333_


	3. Leaning the Other Way

_Okay so this chapter was for pure humor, I hope you guys enjoy !(:

* * *

_

When Kuki and Wally got to the club house in Nigel Uno's backyard that had been there for ages according to all their parents, they walked in laughing. It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning and Wally had caught up with Kuki as she had unlatched the gate to the house, he had then hit his head on the gate as it had shut behind her, causing the fit of laughter.

"Well if it isn't you two." Abigail Lincoln said rolling her eyes, she didn't even look up to know it was them; her eyes were still glued to the magazine before her. Hoagie Gilligan was on his laptop, probably downloading a new video game of some sort, and Nigel was on the phone.

"OHMYGAWD!" Rachel stormed into the room, she was on the phone with someone, "Nigel I told you to finish that YESTERDAY!"

"Abby, doesn't know what's wrong with you couples these days," Abby said continuing to read, "These two fools are on the phone when they're only ten feet apart."

Hoagie laughed from the corner of the room, "Maybe their hard of hearing." He laughed at his joke and everyone just ignored his comment. Wally walked towards the fridge, looking for a can of soda, then with a perfect yet slightly exaggerated, impression of Rachel said, "OHMYGAWD, Nigel we're all out of soda!" Everyone burst with laughter even Rachel. Even with Wally's pure Australian accent he sounded just like Nigel's girlfriend.

"Kuki, can you tell your boyfriend to shut up before I shut him up?"Rachel asked, Kuki just stared at Rachel as did everyone else.

"Friend, you mean friend." Kuki said clarifying, Wally continued looking for soda, he seemed to not be phased by the conversation whatsoever.

"WHAT, WHY?!" Rachel said, she had a habit of being slightly bossy and nosey, but it was just her nature to act like the leader, everyone else just seemed shocked.

"Well," Wally interrupted and he looked at Kuki and winked, she seemed to catch on. "I realized Kuki just wasn't my type." Rachel's mouth hung open and everyone raised their eyebrows.

"WALLABEE BEATLES, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT!" Rachel stared at him and Abby narrowed her eyes, Hoagie seemed to be the only one smirking while still engrossed by his computer, he had already heard the whole break-up story from his best friend via text fifteen minutes earlier.

Wally continued as if he had never even been interrupted, "I finally realized it," He waited for a pause, but before he could continue, Kuki stole the show looking depressed.

"Wally's leaning the other direction." Everyone's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, even Wally, Hoagie sat in the corner mouth twitching as he suppressed his laughter. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they caught on and Wally deciding to go along with it picked up the story, "I always knew I had a soft spot for Niggie over there." Nigel's cheeks grew red as did Hoagie's, the first from embarrassment and the second from lack of breathing as he held back his laughter.

"I-I, I don't know what to say," Rachel finished, Nigel still look dumbstruck.

"Wallabee always did prefer those redcoats." Kuki looked down as if to seem affected by the whole thing and Wally looked at Nigel batting his eyelashes. The clubhouse was dead silent. Abby who hadn't said a word just shook her head as if to say too bad. Wally and Kuki looked at the now purple faced Hoagie and then exchanged glances and exploded with laughter. The room went from shock to everyone laughing. Abby and Hoagie laughed from pure amusement, Rachel from both amusement and relief, and Nigel from just one hundred and ten percent relief. The laughter finally died down 10 minutes later and everyone was wiping the tears away from their eyes when Wally added, "Sorry Nigel dear, I'm just not that into you." There was a new round of laughter but it didn't last as long as the first.

"Abby knew you two were kidding," Abigail added flipping a page in her magazine, "You two would never break-up." Wally kept his eyes away from Kuki, Kuki seemed to also be avoiding eye contact with everyone and was now fiddling with the stitching on the couch and Hoagie was now glued to his computer once again.

"What?" Abby broke the silence, "You guys really did?" Wally nodded, still not meeting anyone's gaze.

"It's better to just stay friends," Kuki finished biting her bottom lip, the room became silent. Wally and Kuki smiled though, "It's nothing to worry about, seriously." Kuki finished turning on the TV.

"Just to make sure, you're not "leaning the other way" right?" Nigel said a few minutes after the news had been announced. Wally smiled at him, "I know I'm gorgeous Nigel, but no, Rachel doesn't have any competition." Kuki laughed and that made everyone more comfortable.

* * *

_Loved it ? Then Rate it !(: _

_-LaughyTaffy333_


	4. To Get Her

It was a Tuesday afternoon Wally was sitting at the table in the clubhouse behind Nigel's house re-reading that week's math chapter, he had once been a complete lunkhead student but he had later realized that getting somewhere in life meant actually thinking, bogus huh? He had the clubhouse to himself since Nigel had gone to buy more soda and snacks for the clubhouse, Abby had volleyball practice, Hoagie was tutoring someone in science, Rachel had a United Student Body meeting she had to attend to since she was after all the school president, and Kuki had cheerleading practice.

Wally stood up; he was now 6'5, towering over the rest of his friends unlike how he once was. He rolled back his shoulders and walked outside taking his math book with him, it was always easier to concentrate outdoors. Wally's hair was a deep shade of blonde and it hung over his eyes in a shaggy, unkempt, but cute way. His eyes were a dark, emerald green; he was what would be described as truly handsome.

Wally looked at the review problems he had for homework, they were based off of math they had learnt just two years ago and he smiled. Two years ago he had gotten together with Kuki Sanban, but before they were together he had pretended to be a complete idiot in math, just so she could tutor him, she hadn't even realized that the reason she was only number two in the class was because he had ranked number one. He had never told her the true reason for why he had aced every test; she had just assumed it was her teaching skills. His smile changed to a sad one as he thought about how the whole school was talking about his and Kuki's break-up, people seemed to be rejoicing about it, but he wasn't, then again things could have been a lot worse.

"Heyo!" Hoagie walked in the gate that lead to the clubhouse, he was tall and much skinnier than what he used to be in his youth.

"Ay," Wally smiled.

"What's shakin'?" Hoagie asked doing an Elvis impression; Wally laughed and picked up his math book.

"Nothing,you?" Wally opened the door to the club house purposely not holding it open for Hoagie as a joke.

"First off, that wasn't funny," Hoagie said grinning, "and second of all, I know something is up with you." Hoagie looked at Wally knowingly as he collapsed onto a Lazy Boy by the TV.

"It really is nothing." Wally said it in an I-don't want-to-talk-about-it-right-now tone of voice.

"Is it just me or has Abby been checking me out more than usual?" Hoagie said changing the subject.

Wallabee laughed heartily, "When you say more than usual I think you mean for the first time ever." Hoagie grinned again.

"I don't know man, Kuki says that I should go for it."

"Since when have you gotten girl advice from Kuki?" Wally seemed amused by the thought and a tad bit jealous.

"Since forever," Hoagie rolled his light gray eyes.

"Oh, how come she never gives me girl advice?" Wally asked.

"Maybe because the only girl you've ever liked is her." Hoagie said as if he was talking to the stupidest kid on the planet.

"Oh yeah," Wally nodded as if it all seemed to make sense.

"Anyways, do you think I should? I mean I sorta want us to you know, be together." Hoagie added pulling a can of soda out from his backpack and opening the can.

"Well," Wally smirked, "To get together, you have TO. GET. HER." Hoagie laughed as he remembered, it was the same line he had told Wally two years earlier while encouraging Wally to ask out Kuki.

"What are you two laughin' about now?" Abby walked in with Kuki trailing behind her, texting.

"Nothin," Wally couldn't help but smile mischievously.

"Alright, whatever it is, Abby doesn't wanna know."

"Uhm where's Nigel and Rachel" Kuki asked, she seemed a bit depressed.

"We're right here!" Rachel chimed as she walked in, Nigel was carrying grocery bags and Rachel was beaming.

"Oh, well I, I have some news you guys." Wally's palms itched, he was silently praying for good news.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you guys for weeks." Her gaze remained on Wally as if to tell him this was the reason for it all, and he sat on the edge of the couch waiting for her to continue. Everyone else stared at her intently.

"This is really hard to say, but well first off, my dad got a huge promotion." Her eyes went from looking at the floor to looking at Wally again, he was utterly confused.

"That's wonderful news Kuki." Nigel said ruffling his thick brown hair that had finally grown back after all these years.

Kuki smiled, "Yeah it's great," her smile became a sad one, "but the thing is…"her eyes welled up and she wiped the tears away, still smiling, "the thing is…the job is in California." The tears were streaming down her face, Rachel and Abigail were hugging Kuki and Hoagie and Nigel were walking towards her to comfort her as well. Kuki was still looking right at Wallabee from under the four pairs of arms around her. He seemed dumbstruck, but he got up and hugged her too.

"When are you leaving?" Hoagie broke the sad silence that had filled the air.

"I'm leaving in two weeks, the first day of summer break." Kuki said she was wiping the tears away from her eyes as everyone let her go.

"Kuki we're all going to really miss you." Abby added and everyone nodded in agreement but Wally who was still taking it in, Hoagie was nodding vigorously as he stuffed his face with some of the snacks Nigel had just bought, it was his way to cope.

Kuki smiled, "I better get going, I have to pack and finish tomorrow's homework." Abby was staring at Wally in a way that was telling him to open his mouth and say something, but Wally ignored her gaze. Kuki fixed the strap of her tote bag and turned on her heel and opened the door still wiping her teary eyes.

"I'll miss you." Wally said, no one heard but Abby and Kuki.

Kuki turned her head, smiled and said, "Me too."

_

* * *

_

_Okay so I absolutely loved that whole "To get together you have .HER" I said that in an aim convo with my friend when realizing how it was spelt while telling him to ask out a girl and its been my little saying forever now(; Hope you guys like the story just as much as that saying !_

_-LaughyTaffy3_


	5. Hopping off the Plane at LAX

_Hello Chapter 6!(;_

_

* * *

_

Kuki arrived at LAX, the place was crowded, and she looked around, it had changed from the last time she had been here, a lot, but then again, so had she. She was still sad that all her friends but Wallabee had showed up to say goodbye to her.

"My gosh Kook, stop daydreaming and help me with my stuff." Mushi, Kuki's 14 year old sister said thrusting her bags at Kuki.

"I have my own stuff to hold Mush," Kuki laughed when her sister stormed off after her hated pet name was used.

"Kuki go get your sister the car is here!" Kuki's mom, Genki said as she helped load the bags into the car her dad had bought a week ago when he had first arrived. Kuki called Mushi who came back sipping a bottle of yellow Vitamin Water.

"Mushi! This is no time to be lazy, help!" Genki said as she angrily tried to shut the trunk of the black BMW.

"Whatever." Mushi said walking over and shutting the trunk in one swift motion and then opening the car door dramatically and sitting inside. Kuki giggled as her flustered mother opened the passenger's door and slid in, Kuki did the same and then leaned against the window as her father pulled out of the LAX terminal parking lot. Kuki drifted off and was shook awake by Mushi as they arrived at their house. It was absolutely huge and beautiful. The car pulled into a circular driveway and Kuki's jaw dropped, she knew her dad's promotion was huge but an estate in Beverly Hills? No, freaking way!

"Welcome home girls!" Her dad said cheerfully as he pulled out all their bags, a man and a woman swiftly came and unloaded the family's stuff. Kuki's family had always had a housekeeper; they did live a great life, but both a housekeeper and a butler? Maybe she was wrong, she might be able to get over the move after all.

When Kuki walked in through the huge French-double doors and looked inside, the house was set up, there were a few boxes here and there but they were practically emptied of the stuff inside, her dad had after all come a week earlier to get everything ready. Most of the furniture was new, it wasn't worn into and familiar, but it was much nicer, and Kuki knew that in time it would grow to be just as familiar. There were two sets of winding staircases and Kuki ran up one and Mushi ran up the other.

"I'm going to go and claim my room!" Mushi said laughing happily, "and I'm going to pick the best one!"

"Girls, girls, we've already picked your rooms, they're in the wing over there and they're equal in size, plus even if you did want to switch, we've already set your stuff up." Mushi sighed angrily and walked to the direction her dad had indicated.

"OHEMGEE!" Mushi said jumping up and down, I don't care about switching anymore I LOVE my room." Mushi walked into the room with a big brass M on it, the door was cover in glitter and Mushi walked in, stuck her tongue out at her sister and went to explore her bedroom. Kuki walked to the room with the purple K on it and she smiled as she opened the door to a huge room with a bathroom, tv and balcony. The walls were Tiffany blue and furry, and the rest of the room was plain white with Tiffany blue and Purple thrown in. She absolutely loved it. She had almost forgotten about her friends when she collapsed on her bed and remembered that she was wearing an orange hoodie, not her orange hoodie but Wallabee Beatles orange hoodie. She sighed and she gazed at her iPhone she had gotten at least fifteen text messages since her landing asking how her flight was and saying that everyone missed her, everyone but Wally that was. She smiled at the memory of the last day of school when she had tried to hand the jacket back to Wallabee and he had waved it away saying that he had plenty of them and that she should keep the jacket since it smelt like a girl anyway. She laughed to herself when Mushi walked into the room and her mouth opened.

"Ewh!" Kuki raised an eyebrow at Mushi, "I actually LIKE your room!" Kuki rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Moosh?"

Mushi ignored the use of her other hated nickname, "Did you look at your desk?" Kuki got up and walked to her desk, there on the brand-new glass desk was a MacBook Air with a note on it, it read:

Thanks for being a great daughter!

-Mom&Dad

Kuki squealed, "Yes! My old laptop was such a pain in the-"

"How do you girls like your rooms?" Mrs. And Mr. Sanban asked walking into the room.

"I looooooooove it!" Kuki and Mushi said in unison.

"Good," Mr. Sanban said smiling at his daughters.

"Thank you sooo much!" Mushi and Kuki said in unison again, the two girls looked at each other and said, "Stop that!" They said it together again and laughed as Kuki threw a pillow that matched her violet eyes at her younger sister.

"I'm going to rest before these two girls end up killing me." Mrs. Sanban said walking out of the room with Mr. Sanban following.

Kuki smiled, no beamed, for the first time in weeks and drifted off, absentmindedly hugging the worn jacket.

_

* * *

A love for an orange hoodie lasts a life time, if yah know what I'm sayin ? (; Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it !_


	6. New Friends

"WALLABEE BEATLES!" Wally looked up dazed as a football whizzed towards him, he caught it in one swift motion and staggered backward.

"What has gotten into you?!" Joey, Wally's little 13 year old brother said as they were playing catch.

"What's gotten to me is you waking me up at 5 AM during summer BREAK to play football!" Wally said throwing the football back at Joey. Joey threw it again and the two threw it harder and harder each time until finally Joey caught Wally completely off-guard as he threw it a little more to the right and Wally leaned to catch it and while he did he fell right into the family's large pool.

"JOEY!" Wally yelled, Wally was lifting himself up out of the pool when he whipped his head around to see Hoagie standing on the deck above the pool laughing his heart out, practically eating up the sight of Wally soaking wet.

"Nice catch! You even wet yourself trying!" Wally rolled his eyes at Hoagie.

"At least I caught it!" Wally added as Joey laughed at Hoagie's joke. Wally pulled himself up onto the side of the pool and walked over towards his laughing brother. Wally looked at Joey smiling, his green eyes glinting with mischief and he quickly picked up his younger brother flipping him over and throwing him into the pool.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Joey said and he pulled his brother into pool again by yanking his ankle. Hoagie walked down from the deck laughing at the sight of the two blonde brother soaking wet. Wally looked at Joey and they both grinned and pulled Hoagie into the pool.

"Hey guys! Wow, now I'm all wet!" Hoagie said sitting at the water's edge.

"Wow, you even wet yourself!" Joey laughed and Wally high-fived him.

"Haha, you two are so funny!" Hoagie fake-smiled and then got up to answer his ringing cell phone. He walked over, "You got the address? Oh, you're at the front door, alright."

"Who's that?" Wally said pulling a towel off the towel rack and drying his shaggy blonde hair and taking off his shirt.

"Pop-"

"EE! Wow Hoagie, you never told me your friend was this cutie!" Wally blushed a deep shade of red and Joey snickered and walked into the house highly amused.

"Uhm, Hoagie, uh, over here…please." Wally stared Hoagie down until he walked over to the towel rack, the girl, Pop or whatever was looking around, her huge bouncy dark brown curls flowing in the summer breeze.

"Who is she?" Wally asked trying to keep from getting to loud.

"Well my friend, Joey and I have noticed that you've been a little, how do I put it, down lately so we've decided to introduce you to the girl I'm always tutoring."

"You've been scheming with my little brother?!" Wally tried his best to keep his voice to a whisper.

"Ye-up! By the way Poppy, this is Wally, Wally, Poppy." Joey had his face practically squished against the glass window staring out at the sight in front of him as Hoagie introduced the pair. Wally glared at Joey and Joey laughed noiselessly trying to not attract attention.

"Uh hey, aren't you on the cheerleading team?" Wally asked looking at Poppy; she was wearing a yellow jacket with some girly brand written on it with a white wife beater underneath and a pair of black shorts.

"Yeah! How did you know?"Poppy walked over smiling.

"Well you used to hang out with Kuki Sanban," Wally said as Poppy's smile got wider, he then quickly added, "my ex girlfriend." Poppy's smile didn't disappear, she seemed to smile all the time, no wonder she hung out with Kuki.

"Aren't you on the football team?" Wally nodded slowly, Hoagie was stuffing pieces of watermelon into his mouth watching the two.

"How do I know? I know because you hung out with Conner, my ex boyfriend." Wally felt a smile growing on his lips, this girl had spunk.

"Touché," Wally finally said and Hoagie's expression showed victory.

"Well, I better get going seeing as your taking a dip."

Poppy turned to go when Wally decided he might as well make a new friend, "You can stay if you'd like." Hoagie turned around and looked at Joey and both of them gave Wally thumbs up and he in return narrowed his eyes.

"Sure why not? It's not like I have anything better to do, wrestling isn't on until 5 anyway." Poppy smiled and seated herself on one of the beach chairs, Wally's jaw had dropped and Hoagie closed it.

"Now, now Wally, keep your mouth shut." Hoagie chuckled and walked inside to get more fruit.

* * *

Kuki jumped out of her Lexus, her dad had it brought over to California since it was still pretty new. Kuki pulled her sunglasses up onto her head, school would be starting in just three weeks and she wanted at least one day to go to the beach before school started up again. She walked out with a book in hand and she watched as Mushi set up a chair to tan in while she texted her friends back in Cleveland.

It had been an hour and Kuki was more than halfway done with her book when a volleyball came hurtling towards her, a guy with light brown shaggy hair ran towards it and stopped the ball from hitting Kuki, Mushi who had fallen asleep noticed absolutely nothing.

"Sorry!" The guy was wearing a blue t-shirt over board shorts, aviators, and flip flops. Even behind his sunglasses you could see a pair of dazzling blue eyes that matched his shirt.

"That's fine," Kuki said she tried her best to avoid eye contact and looked down at what she was wearing, jeans shorts, sunglasses, gladiators, and an orange hoodie. She held the edge of her own sleeve flipping the page.

"You're okay right?" Kuki looked up, he was still standing there watching her and when she looked at his his perfectly tanned face she reddened.

"Yeah, thanks for asking," Okay, Kuki thought, I can at least make a friend right? It's not even like I'm with anyone. "I'm Kuki by the way, and you are?"

"I'm Nate, Nate Peters."

"Kuki Sanban," Kuki held out her hand for him to shake and he shook it with a strong grip.

"You live around here?" He asked not caring that his friends were standing waiting for him to return to their game of beach volleyball.

"In Beverly Hills actually." Kuki said, part of her hoping he lived near her the other half hoping he would just leave.

"Really? I do too! You don't go to Constance right?" Kuki looked at him wide eyed, part of her did the conga the other half was banging its head against an imaginary wall.

"Well not yet," Kuki replied.

"Wow, I go there, so you're new here?"

"That's so awesome! And yes I just moved here from Cleveland actually. Are you going to be a senior?"

"That's pretty damn far! Yeah, seniors all the way." Kuki giggled and eyed his friends standing with their arms on their hips.

"You better get going," Kuki said putting her sunglasses on again.

"Yeah, well see you around," He smiled a perfect smile with dimples and all, if she were standing she would have gone weak at the knees.

"Wait, actually, scratch that, you play volleyball?"

Kuki looked up her hair was wavy in the beach breeze, "Are you kidding?" He looked a little disappointed, the exact reaction she was hoping for, "it's my favorite sport silly!" She got up throwing her stuff onto her sister's lap and followed Nate to the volleyball court.

"Dang, you have skills!" Kelsey Jameson a very pale girl with chocolate eyes and the light blonde hair that was almost silvery said as Kuki spiked the volleyball.

"Thanks! You're way better though!" Kuki said, having real fun for the first time since she had left Cleveland.

"You should think about joining our volleyball team, I'm the captain and we're always looking for players." Kelsey said as Drew, a guy with black hair and light green eyes stuck his tongue out at Kelsey when she hit the ball and he hit it back perfectly. Kuki smiled to herself, she had found friends already.

"KOOOOOOOOOO-KEEEEEEEEEY!" Mushi broke Kuki's moment of happiness and Kuki spun around.

"What do you want?" Kuki asked keeping her voice quiet to hide her annoyance.

"I want to go home!" Kuki rolled her eyes and checked the time, it was getting late.

"Uhm hey guys! That was a great game but I have to go sorry!" Kuki had Mushi gather their stuff and Nate walked up to Kuki.

"Uh hey, I've only known you for like three hours but uh, I was wondering, would you like to hang out Friday?" Kuki blushed, her ivory cheeks turned more pink then they usually were.

"How about this, put your number in my phone and I'll tell you if I can make it." Kuki smiled at him and he grinned quickly adding his number into her phone and then walking away.

"Oooh-la-la! Kuki has a new _FRIEND_." Mushi chimed as they drove home. Kuki rolled her eyes, and as she looked down at her keys she remembered, the orange jacket was her constant reminder of home. She wasn't with Wally and he hadn't contacted her once since she had gotten to California, why should she even care if he minded?

"Kuki we're here can you stop the car?" Mushi asked obviously annoyed. Kuki parked the car and walked out gathering all her stuff and walking into the doors and heading straight for her room, she had something very important to do.

* * *

_Okay, can you say completely UNEVENTFUL ? ahaha, okay well I'm completely lost but I have a wonderful ending in mind. So keep readingg ! READ&RATE[:_

_-LaughyTaffy(:_


	7. Schemes, Tacos and Permission

"Joey, next time you scheme with my cruddy friend, tell me!" Wally said pinning Joey down, it had been a day since the whole Poppy thing had occurred.

"Oh come on man, that girl was cool! Plus you're so boring when you're always thinking, I liked the stupid Wally better, or at least the one who pretended to be stupid when Kuki was around, now he was funny." Joey seemed to be talking to himself and Wally kept him pinned down.

"I mean come on summer is supposed to be fun!" Joey finished, by the time he was done with his monologue Wally had loosened his grip and Joey smiled pouncing on Wally.

"Rule number one, NEVER LET YOUR OPPONENT DISTRACT YOU!" Joey laughed into Wally's face.

"Get off of me you cruddy preteen." Wally said pushing Joey back.

"I learnt from the best!" Joey smirked, "Awh come on, so what if Kuki moved."

"This has nothing to do with Kuki!" Wally said, he looked to Hoagie for backup who shrugged and flipped through the channels on the Beatles' TV. Joey looked up, staring at the cartoon on TV, easily amused by the antics of the characters.

"RULE NUMBER ONE, NEVER LET YOUR OPPONENT DISTRACT YOU!" Wally re-pinned Joey and pushed him and got up laughing.

"WALLABEE BEATLES!" Wally sighed.

"What is up with this family and using my full name?" Wally said walking to the kitchen where his mother began lecturing him on attacking his younger brother.

"Hey, Walls lets go get some grub." Hoagie said as Wallabee cleaned up the mess he had made when he was beating up his little brother.

"You ate my whole fridge and now you want more food?" Wally said throwing a pillow onto the couch.

"Yup, that's it." Hoagie said grinning.

"Fine, fine." Wally and Hoagie drove to the Gallagher Mall to get tacos at their favorite taco stand. Wally was two bites into his taco when he realized why Hoagie had brought him there. Standing at the door to the store across from the food court was Abigail and no other than Poppy.

"I'm. going. To. Kill. You." Wally said glaring at Hoagie who was busy staring at Abby and his taco.

"Why is that?" Hoagie said taking another bite of his food.

"Don't act stupid, I can see Abby and that friend of yours over there." Wally said eyeing his taco.

"It's just a well planned coincidence." Hoagie said taking a mouthful of nachos.

"Well planned alright." Wally muttered as Abby noticed them and began to approach their table.

"Hey fools!" Abby said pulling a chair and seating herself next Hoagie, Poppy plopped herself by Wallabee and plucked a nacho from Hoagie's large pile.

"Hey Abby!" Hoagie said raising his eyebrows at Wally as if to say are-you-getting-this? Wally replied with the death stare.

"So Wally how have you been?" Poppy said turning to face Wally.

"Uh pretty good." Wally bit his taco to avoid conversation.

"Oh I see, did you catch wrestling today?" Poppy said taking another chip.

"Actually no, but I have it recorded." Abby exchanged a glance with Hoagie.

"Well, I'm not going to ruin anything for you, but I must say it was pretty chill." Wally almost choked on his taco when hearing the cheerleader use the word "chill".

"Well, Abby's got to get going, you coming Poppy?"

"Yeah one second, Wally I was wondering, if you ever feel like it you can come over to my house and maybe we could watch wrestling together, like maybe Friday?" Wally turned red and Hoagie smiled at his taco.

"Uh, sure, I'll let you know tomorrow." Wally said covering up the awkward moment.

"Okay, bye guys!" Poppy smiled and walked off with a confused Abby.

* * *

It was 1 AM and Kuki was still wide awake, she was staring at the number dialed on her cell phone unsure of whether to hit call. It was 4 AM in Ohio since their time was three hours ahead, everyone would be sleeping, but it was definitely worth a try. She bit her lip and clicked call, no more second thoughts.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said on the other end, Kuki practically jumped out of bed.

"Hello?" The voice said again and Kuki realized she had been silent for the past minute.

"Hey!" Kuki said excitedly.

"Hey, uhm I don't know if you've realized it yet Kuki, but its 4 in the morning."

"Yeah I know, sorry I couldn't sleep, I have a question though." There was silence it seemed that the other end had fallen asleep again.

"Hello?"

"Oh yeah, uh what is it?" The voice seemed tired and strained as if they were trying their best to not fall right back asleep.

"Well, I was wondering if it was okay if on Friday I hung out with someone."

"Why are you asking me?" The voice seemed slightly agitated and extremely worn out.

"Well because…it's a guy." Silence was all Kuki heard, there was nothing, no noise whatsoever, she couldn't even hear her sister's snoring from the room next door.

"Oh…" Wally, the person on the other line seemed much more awake.

"So…?"

"Uh, yeah go ahead; you don't have to ask me, Kuki." Wally said, Kuki bit her lip, was this going how she wanted it to?

"Okay thanks." Kuki just sat still thinking.

"Kuki?" Kuki sat up again, excited.

"Yes?" She waited.

"I would love to talk to you at 4 AM and all but I have cruddy football boot camp and it starts tomorrow, so next time you call me just make sure it's not the night before practice." Kuki could hear him yawning.

"Alright, sorry again." Kuki said, she was about to hang up the phone before she heard Wally take a deep breath.

"Kuks? Uh, how about on Friday you call me after your, uhm, date or whatever? And I'll promise to be awake for that one."

"Sure, bye Wally, goodnight." Kuki smiled and hung up.

"Bye," Wally added before Kuki had hung up.

* * *

_Okay so I have no idea where this is going, writer's block is definitely the cause. Its really difficult because I knew how i was going to start it and how i was going to end it but i never really contemplated the events in between. I'm pretty sure the story has you like completely confused but just hold on, the ending is surely something to wait for(=_

_-LaughyTaffy(:_


	8. Confrontation Meets Movies

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" Rachel knocked over a bowl of chips on the table in Wally's living room while he was telling her the story of how he had said yes to Poppy's invite to watch wrestling.

"WHAT ABOUT KUKI?!" Wally rubbed his temples, Rachel and Abby were like elder sisters to him, the only problem was that they were constantly beating him up, Rachel verbally and Abby literally.

"Well she got a new cruddy boyfriend," Wally said bitterly.

"Just because you go on a date with someone doesn't mean you're in a relationship!" Rachel said knocking over more chips.

"Exactly, so what the crud would happen if I went and watched wrestling?" Wally said defensively.

"WALLABEE BE-!!!"

"Shut up you fool, Abby thinks Wallabee is right, so what, Kuki isn't going to be moving back here any time soon anyways."

"Fine, but be careful Beatles, don't hurt youself kiddo." Rachel said attacking a chip and then biting it over-dramatically.

"Alright then, I better get going or my cruddy coach will kill me." Wally picked up his sports bag and walked out of his own house.

Two hours later Wally had showered and changed and was leaving the locker room with Hoagie who had joined the football team.

"…that's when I caught it and man did Johnson look stupid when it hit him in the face!"

"Hoagie, I didn't hear a word you just said." Wally said truthfully laughing as Hoagie hit his face on a tree branch.

"Well then let's move onto a topic you actually care for, like how tonight you're going to watch wrestling with my tutee."

"What's there to say?" Wally said.

"I don't know, aren't you excited?"

"We're watching wrestling Hoagie not getting married."

"Right, right. But you never know how one thing leads to another-"

"So you're assuming that because I watch wrestling with someone that we're magically going to get married? Because if that's the case then I guess you've forgotten quite a few of our anniversaries."

"That's not what I meant, I meant that you never know what might happen." Wally ignored Hoagie's comment.

"Just finish your story from earlier, that topic was much easier to not listen to." With that, Hoagie started up again.

* * *

"You're a solid nine." Mushi said eyeing her sister's outfit while lying on her bed.

"Why a nine?" Kuki looked down, she thought she looked pretty good, her hair was stick straight and hung to her hips like they always had, she was wearing a navy blue v-neck that was, a pair of Sevens dark wash skinny jeans, silver ballet flats, her hair was curled, and she was wearing her favorite pair of sapphire earrings.

"Well if I gave you a ten then what about days when you actually dress up like in a dress, DUH!" Mushi said looking through a pile of magazines. Kuki rolled her eyes at her little sister and picked up her black oversized D&G purse, took one last look in her sister's mirror and walked out. Kuki heard her phone buzz, it was a text from Nate telling her that he had arrived, Kuki quickly ran into her room and pulled out a neatly folded orange hoodie and put it in her purse, it was after all her second favorite accessory, her first was a blonde Aussie, but for now the hoodie would do.

"Hey Kuki!" Kelsey was sitting in the backseat of the car with Drew and another girl whose name Kuki remembered to be Kristie.

"Hey!" Kuki slid into the leather seat of Nate's Porsche, it was black and it sadly reminded her of Wally's yellow Porsche, the exact same model just a different appearance.

"So what movie are we watching?" Kuki asked amidst the chatter that had started.

"Not sure yet, probably some action movie!" Drew said grinning.

"In your dreams, more like a romance!" Kristie said beaming.

"Nah, humor is more like it," Kelsey said.

"Agreed," Nate said turning into the mall complex.

"Darn, is it cold or is it just me?" Kristie said as they got out of the car.

"Nah, for once it isn't just you." Drew said smiling at his joke that no one seemed to care for.

"Shut up Drew!" Kristie said hitting him in the arm. Kuki laughed after seeing the two mockingly hit each other like girls, she pulled out the hoodie from her bag and pulled it on.

"Come on guys!" Kuki said leading the way even though she had no idea where she was going, everyone stopped talking and raised their eyebrows, Nate seemed a little disappointed.

"Is there a problem?" Kuki asked suddenly aware of the fact that the looks were meant for her.

"Uh, Kuki? Who's Wallabee J Beatles?" Drew asked curiously.

"What?" Kuki said her eyebrows knitting together in confusion, how did they know Wally?

"Your jacket, it says 'Property of Wallabee J. Beatles',"Kristie clarified.

"Oh! That's a friend of mine, this is his jacket, I never quite got to returning it." Kuki blushed and turned away, everyone seemed satisfied with her answer even though Nate looked a little confused. Everyone started up on their conversation about what movie to watch, arguing and laughing; Kelsey pulled Kuki aside for a second while the other three were distracted.

"Uhm Kuki, may I have a word with you?" Kelsey said her voice quiet.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Kuki said smiling.

"Well who's Wallabee, I mean I know you told us he's your friend and all, but friends don't give each other jackets randomly, and definitely not ones that say that on the back in huge handwriting."

"Oh, well we were always best friends, but uhm, we were together for a while before I left. Then around a month before I left I broke up with him when my parents told me we were leaving…" Kuki trailed off, she couldn't start crying about the whole moving away thing in front of people she had just met.

"I'm sorry about you're move and everything," Kelsey said patting Kuki's shoulder, "I'm sorry for being nosey too, I'm just looking out for Nate he seems to have taken a liking to you, and you know we're friends…" Was that disappointment that Kuki was hearing?

"Anyways, on a lighter note I think our movie has been decided," Kelsey pointed towards Kristie who was standing triumphantly at the ticket booth getting 5 tickets to some chick flick jabbing Drew with her elbow every time he tried to change the movie.

An hour later the group of five walked out from the theater,"Wow, that was an hour of my life I will never get back." Drew said quickly heading for the exit. Kristie was still wiping her bright blue eyes and trying to not get mascara marks all over her small, tan face.

"That movie was so great, and cute." Kristie said pushing away her light brown bangs from getting in her eyes.

"Yeah, didn't you just love the part where I wanted to kill myself?" Drew said mimicking a fan girl.

"Sure did." Nate said laughing and flicked a piece of popcorn at Drew's head.

"Note to self, never let Kristie pick the movie, ever." Kelsey said.

"I liked it, it was pretty good," Kuki said and Kristie nodded in agreement.

"Girls these days." Drew said rolling his eyes in a way that said the-world-may-never-know.

"I loved the part where he came looking for her, it was so touching!" Kristie said wiping away yet another mascara tear.

"I loved the part with the credits." Nate and Drew high-fived each other and Kelsey just sighed in an annoyed manner, Kuki could really get used to this, it was just like back home.

"Food anyone?" Nate said rubbing his stomach.

"YES!" Drew said already walking quickly towards the food court. They practically ran to a place called Mr. G's a pizzeria filled with teenagers. The smell itself could fill you up and make you hungry all over again.

"Mmm, I'm definitely ordering my own pizza; if you guys eat mine again I'm seriously going to kill someone." Kelsey said plopping down at a booth at the far end. The place was crowded with what looked like Beverly Hill's high-schools' and middle schools' A-listers.

"Wow, this place smells like heaven!" Kuki said taking in a deep whiff of the surrounding air.

"Smells like it? It is heaven." Drew said licking his lips and reaching for a breadstick from a hot bowl that was just placed at their table. Everyone silently enjoyed their breadsticks until suddenly Kuki's phone went off.

"Uh, sorry." Kuki said blushing, "Let me take this." Kuki picked up and whispered a quiet hello.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kuki completely forgot about everyone else in the room she was smiling so widely that her excitement practically radiated off of her.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! Awh! I knew it!" Drew, Kristie, Nate and Kelsey exchanged glances smiling as Kuki practically jumped up and down in her seat.

"Oh…that's cool too." Kuki's voice became softer and she seemed a little sad. "Yeah, well that's great Hoagie, I'll have to talk to you later. Congratulations! Bye!" Kuki touched the off button on her phone and looked back up at her amused booth sharers.

"What was that about?" Kristie said biting into a breadstick.

"Oh, well my friends Hoagie and Abby, well they're going out!"

"Wow that's so cute!" Kristie gushed smiling.

"Yeah, that and uhm, my friend Wally…abee, is dating one of my good cheerleading friends, Poppy." Kuki forced a smile onto her face but inside she was raging with anger at Poppy who she just wanted to cartwheel into at the moment.

"Oh, that's good." Kristie said shoving another piece of breadstick into her mouth noticing Kuki's sudden sadness.

"Might this be the same Wallabee, as the one from your jacket Miss?" Drew inquired a smile forming on his lips as he reached over pulling the last breadstick from Kristie's hands.

"Uh, yeah, the exact one." Nate shifted uncomfortably next to Kuki, lucky enough; Kuki was saved from the awkward moment by the waiter who had come to take their orders. Kuki twirled her rainbow monkey pendant around her finger thinking that maybe moving wasn't the best thing that had happened to her.

* * *

_Ah, okay so I've decided to make the story a lot shorter than originally planned so sorry if I make everything go by fast !(:_

_-LaughyyTaffy(:_


	9. Drift Caught

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" Wally dropped the Wii controller in his hand and stared at Hoagie.

It had been five months since Wally's and Poppy's first official date and Wally and Hoagie were boxing each other via Wii in Wallabee's living room. "YOU SAID WHAT?!" Wally dropped the Wii controller in his hand and stared at Hoagie.

"You've ruined everything as it is with her." Hoagie said shrugging.

"You mean YOU'VE ruined everything!" Wally was beyond furious and was about to yell at Hoagie even more when Poppy walked in.

"AH, look who's POPPED in. I crack myself up!" Hoagie laughed and Wally's death stare was hidden, for now.

"Hey Wally, hey Hoagie!" Poppy walked in with shopping bags around her thin wrists. She walked in and pecked Wally on the cheek, making him blush an extreme red.

"Hey guys!" Abby walked in and Hoagie smiled appreciatively at Poppy and Abby.

"You're disgusting." Wally muttered under his breath at Hoagie.

"What was that?" Poppy asked adjusting herself on the couch. Wally had been dating her for a whole five months now and strangely, for five months straight he had had a raging, terrible headache.

"Nothing." Wally replied still glaring at Hoagie. Nothing wasn't the answer though, since the first day that Wally had gone out with Poppy, Hoagie had been giving Kuki daily updates, Wally had wanted to be the one to inform her he had a girlfriend, not Hoagie, he just hadn't found the right time to do so. Still, it wasn't Hoagie's place to have informed Kuki without even mentioning it to Wallabee until now, five months later. And Wally especially didn't feel like calling her any time soon since she had blown off calling him.

"Yeah nothing alright." Abby smirked and sat down next to Hoagie who put his arm around her, Abby looked at him with her eyebrows raised and he just smiled back not budging a bit.

"Wally I was thinking that maybe today we could go to the mall or something." Poppy said after a silence had fallen, she was twisting a strand of hair around her finger texting and giggling at whatever or whoever had texted her.

"You have cruddy shopping bags right there, why would you want to go again?" Wally snapped.

"Oh please, I'm just taking a break from shopping to come and see you." Poppy wasn't the least bit phased by Wally's agitation, she actually thought he was being caring, she obviously didn't know him too well.

"Yeah, well there's wrestling on today, which I thought you would have known." Wally said, he had lately started to get the feeling that Poppy was not a fan of wrestling, she asked way too many questions and was easily distracted and knew nothing at all about the wrestlers.

"Oh yeah, my bad, but do we always have to watch wrestling?" Poppy whined.

"Yeah, yeah we do." Wally said his tone showing complete annoyance.

"You never made Kuki watch wrestling!" This was what had become one of Poppy's most used lines in the past months and Wally was getting tired of it.

"Yes I cruddy did, and don't bring Kuki into this, you guys are not the same and you never will be!" Wally said angrily, he watched as Poppy let his words sink in, she had definitely received it in the wrong way. Right?

"I didn't mean it like that." Wally said quietly picking up his fallen Wii remote.

"Yes Wally, you did. The past months that we've been together all you've done is mourn over her moving! I've known you for what, six months and you know what, I don't think you've quite gotten over her." Poppy said coolly, she didn't sound offended at all she sounded like she was explaining something to a child.

"What?" Wally said dumbstruck as Abby and Hoagie just stared in shock at the scene around them.

"Wally, I think it's high time you stopped kidding yourself, you really don't like me, and honestly I really don't like wrestling. Hoagie told me it was the only way I could penetrate through that wall of yours and it was, but I never expected that we'd watch it mindlessly for hours." Poppy smiled and picked up her things and before she turned to leave she gave Wally a hug and walked out.

"By the way, if you really want something you have to learn to not give up, even if the odds are against you. I believe I learnt that from all those wrestling episodes you made me watch." Poppy walked out humming as thought nothing had happened.

"What the crud just happened." Wally said after a few silent minutes.

"I think that Poppy just broke up with you." Nigel said walking into Wally's large living room with Rachel gripping his hand.

"We heard everything." Rachel said trying to look sad even thought she seemed highly amused.

"Yes, and we are very sorry." Nigel said adjusting his sunglasses.

"Yeah well it was bound to happen." Wally said collapsing onto a sofa and continuing his game.

"Wallabee, you still like Kuki don't you?" Nigel said sitting next to Wally as the other three started a conversation on some school related topic.

"What?" Wally said staring blankly at the screen.

"Yeah you heard me." Nigel said looking at Wallabee as his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Well, I don't know-"

"Really? Because Wallabee if you do then this is your last chance, it is after all senior year and if you like something you never let it go without a fight, if you uhm, catch my drift?" Nigel added, Wallabee would have laughed at Nigel's odd words if it weren't for the awkwardness of the situation and the heavy truth in the statement.

Finally after a few silent moments Wally got up dropped his controller, yanked his jacket off from a chair and picked up his keys and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going fool?" Abby yelled after Wallabee.

"Where I should have gone seven months ago." Wally was whistling as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

_DUNDUNDUNDUUUUUN !(: I hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far, sorry that I'm making it go really fast, I just have the worst writer's block but then the ending hit me and I just HAVE to finish. _

_-LaughyyTaffy(:_


	10. Perfect Two

"Kuki, your friends are here!" Mrs. Sanban called. Kuki smiled at herself in her mirror and speed walked out her room downstairs. She was wearing a deep yellow cardigan and a turquoise halter underneath over light blue shorts and her favorite pair of gladiators.

"Hey there." Nate said smiling at the door. He looked wonderful standing there and Kuki had no second thoughts on why she had ever agreed to go out with him, he was nice, good looking, a great listener, funny, and had just an all together perfect personality.

"Hi!" Kuki said shyly as she shut the door behind her and followed him towards his car. Today was Kelsey's surprise seventeenth birthday and Nate, Kristie, Drew and Kuki had all planned her a perfect party that was going to be held at Kristie's huge house.

The whole car ride Nate rambled on about how his camping trip was and how excited Kelsey was going to be. Finally the gates to the Goldstein's estate showed up and Nate bent out the window to say his name, finally the guards at the gate opened the large wrought iron gates.

"Hey, come in!" Kristie said as her butler side-steeped her as she bolted to the large doors.

"Wow! The place looks absolutely amazing!" Kuki said clapping her hands together at the wonderful decorations.

"You look absolutely amazing!" Kristie said looking Kuki up and down.

"Uh, Kristie I don't think there's going to be enough soda."

"What why?" Kristie said panic stricken as an equally stressed Drew came in.

"I DRANK ALL OF IT!" Drew said as Kristie stared at him in utter shock.

"No. Way!" Kristie looked completely scared now as if her whole party was going to be ruined because of lack of dehydration.

"HAH! GOTCHA!" Drew said laughing.

"Wow Drew, can you please stop your immaturity? I've had it up to here with you!" Kristie stormed off and Drew shrugged, suddenly Kuki realized exactly who Drew and Kristie reminded her of and she smiled.

"Drew-" Kuki was cut off as people began to arrive and she was quickly piled with people who wanted to talk, dance, and eat. She also had to help keep everything moving smoothly until Kelsey arrived while keeping everyone quiet.

Suddenly the door bell rang and everyone became dead silent and the house went pitch black.

"Hello?" Everyone snickered as they heard Kelsey, she sound annoyed with the fact that no one seemed to be home. Then Nate threw open the door and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" People hurled themselves at Kelsey and hugged her over and over and she gushed with shock and gratitude.

"Thanks so much!" Kelsey repeated and Kuki smiled, she was glad that Kelsey was happy. When it was Nate's turn to hug Kelsey it seemed that they held on a little longer than most and Kelsey most definitely blushed a maroon color. Kuki finally realized what the best present she could bestow on Kelsey was.

"Nate?" Kuki said when the party was in full swing.

"Yeah?" Nate said walking towards an empty corner of one of the main rooms of Kristie's house.

"You know Nate, I don't want to do this but-"

"You're breaking up with me?" Nate asked sipping some of his soda.

"How did you know?" Kuki said trying to keep from smiling.

"Just an inkling." Nate said smiling at her.

"But Nate, I really don't think I'm the one for you." Kuki said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, I've heard the speech before Kuki, we're cool." Nate replied smiling again.

"No, hear me out, I honestly think that there's someone else who would appreciate it if you just told her how you feel." Nate stared at Kuki looking confused and saw her eyes look over at Kelsey who was standing and laughing with a few guys from the school basketball team that she had beaten a few weeks earlier.

"What do you mean?"

"Nate, I don't think you've even realized it yet, but Kelsey likes you, honestly very much. From the first time I hung out with you guys she's been so nice when she didn't even have to be and only because she knew you liked me. She's been watching out for you and questions me constantly, but I never take it personally because I know I'd do the exact same thing if I were in her place. She's head over heels, and I think the best present possible that I could give her is you." Kuki smiled at Nate and he looked at her and after a few seconds of thinking took a deep breath.

"Your right Kuki, thanks." He smiled at Kuki one last time and approached Kelsey when she was at last alone for a moment. Kuki sighed and decided she had one more thing to do before she could finally enjoy herself.

"Drew?" Kuki said tapping Drew on the shoulder as he and another boy in their class were chugging down soda.

"Yeah Kuks?" Drew said getting up and following her back to the same place where Kuki had spoken to Nate minutes earlier.

"You know Drew, over the past seven months I've been here, you've become like one of my best friends! And from one best friend to another I have some very important advice." Drew grinned at her like what Kuki was saying was amusing, it was one of the qualities about him that reminded Kuki so much of someone else and also was one of the qualities she absolutely loved in Drew.

Taking Drew's silence as a cue to continue Kuki cleared her throat and continued, "Drew Herrington, you are the biggest coward ever." Kuki said looking at him and he stared at her in utter disbelief.

"A what?!"

"A coward." Kuki said smiling.

"What? Why is that?" Drew seemed deeply offended.

"You act like you're so brave when honestly you've been cowering away from something that's no big deal of at all."

"And what exactly is this something you're talking about?"Drew said defensively.

"Well, that something is petite, brown haired, blue-eyed, and extremely pretty." Kuki clarified.

"I don't like Kristie!" Drew said turning red. That was all Kuki needed to hear to continue.

"Ah, but you do." Kuki said smiling triumphantly.

"No-"

"You guys are the perfect two. I once knew someone just like you, and you know what I doubt he ever regretted what he did, so Mister, you better get a move on it before someone else does," Kuki said gesturing towards a tall guy who was engrossed in a giggly conversation with Kristie, Drew's knuckles tightened at the sight and with that Kuki turned on her heel and walked off towards a group of her cheerleading friends. Before she joined them though she pulled on her favorite orange hoodie and then walked onto the dance floor. So maybe Drew wasn't blonde or Australian and maybe Kristie wasn't Japanese but the story was so familiar that Kuki couldn't help but intervene.

* * *

_So as you can tell the story is coming to an end. Ahhhh just one more chapter. I really hope you guys will like how I end it, fluff, fluff, and lots of FLUFF!(:_

_-LaughyyTaffy(:_


	11. Australian Huggykins

"Kuki!"

"Kuki!" Kelsey and Kristie came up to Kuki as she was dancing about an hour and a half later.

"Hey!" Kuki said smiling and the two girls hugged her without a warning.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! You finally put some sense into that dumbwad Drew!" Kristie said beaming.

"And that whole Nate thing was just epic of you!" Kuki smiled at Kelsey's and Kristie's sincerity.

"By the way," Kristie said finally letting go of Kuki and slyly looking at Kelsey. "I believe there's someone here for you." Kuki's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Oh my, Kuki!" A group of girls came behind Kuki as she walked to Kristie's front door from Kristie's second floor.

"What?"

"He is so cute!" One girl gushed.

"I love his accent and he's such a gentleman!" Kuki looked from one girl to the next and then to Kelsey and Kristie who were snickering into their palms. Accent? Gentleman? Was Nigel here to see Kuki? What happened?

"And his eyes! Oh my lord!" Kuki was definitely confused now, Nigel was extremely charming and good looking but he had plain chocolate colored eyes that always seemed lit with seriousness.

"What?" Kuki said again.

"Ah! It's like staring at emeralds!" Kuki's heart raced, no way she thought it couldn't be!

"If you don't want him I'll have him!" Someone said and all the girls around agreed and began playfully fighting over who would get the mystery boy.

Kuki's heart practically stopped when she peered over the steps towards the front door, there standing in the middle of the foyer was a head of shaggy blonde hair. He was standing with his back to her and Drew and Nate seemed to be interrogating him. He was wearing a forest green v-neck with lint on it to purposely make it look worn and Kuki knew the shirt would match his gleaming eyes. He was also wearing a pair of dark wash baggy jeans and from her angle she could see he was wearing a pair of glasses that seemed to be new, they were over sized with black rims, the style that people wore in the seventies or eighties. He was still extremely toned and you could practically see the outlines of his muscles on his arms, but he was not overly buff, just the perfect tone. He also had a black puffy baseball hat on his head laying on top of his shaggy blonde locks. He looked absolutely hot and that's all there was to it.

"Sorry girls, he's all mine." Kuki replied, beaming down at the sight below her.

Kuki practically ran down the steps and Nate and Drew took it as their cue to leave. They both eyed Wally a little suspiciously but he seemed to be highly amused.

"Well hello Mr. Beatles." Kuki said smiling, Wallabee whipped his head around and grinned taking in the sight before him.

"Hey you." Wally couldn't keep from grinning, finally after seven months he realized his stupid mistake. They both took a moment to look at each other up and down and take in what they had missed like how Kuki's hair had grown longer or how Wally now had those glasses. And was it just Kuki or had Wally gotten taller? Or was it just Wally, had Kuki gotten more petite?

"I like what you're wearing." Wally said still grinning, Kuki looked down and laughed, she was wearing his orange hoodie.

"I do too." She said. Wally grinned, if possible, even more than he already was, at the sound of her laugh, he had missed it and last he had heard it was half a year ago. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kuki spoke.

"Why are you here?" Kuki said, her voice a lot quieter than it had been before.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to compliment you on what you were wearing." Wally said and Kuki laughed more.

"Why are you really here?" Kuki asked again.

"Well, uuhh…" Wally scratched the back of his head. "I had to give this cruddy thing to you." Even though Wally had said cruddy he was still smiling as he handed her a stuffed animal with a bow on it.

"A new Mr. Huggykins?" Kuki said, looking at Wally who's usually laughter filled eyes were dead serious. She remembered when he used to dress up in a Mr. Huggykins costume for her when they were younger whenever she got upset, just to shut her up.

"Yup." He replied scratching his head again. "Hug it."

"What?"

"Hug it." Wally told Kuki gesturing towards Mr. Huggykins. Kuki did what she was told but no sound emitted from the pink stuffed animal like it was supposed to.

"Did I break it?" Kuki asked looking up.

"No, uhm, hug it again." Kuki hugged the stuffed animal once more.

"I...love you." Kuki's eyebrows crinkled in confusion, and she looked around the room, she was sure it wasn't from the machine inside her stuffed animal. Kuki hugged it again.

"I love you." The words were clearer this time and Kuki knew for a fact that it was not Mr. Huggykins who had said those words because last time she had checked, Mr. Huggykins did not have an Australian accent.

Kuki stared up at Wally in astonishment, she hugged Mr. Huggykins again, tighter, but kept her eyes on Wallabee all the while.

"I love you." Wally said smiling. Kuki stared at him and then without saying anything threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Kuki pulled away and looked Wallabee right in the eyes, "If you ever, _ever_ leave me hanging for that long again you'll be extremely sorry Mister!" Kuki hit Wally in the arm, she was the only person who he would ever allow to hit him. "And, I love you too, I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too Kuks." Wally grinned and roared with laughter when Kuki hit him again when he ruffled her hair, his green eyes flickering with not only amusement, but for the first time in months, complete and utter happiness. Wallabee had caught Nigel's drift, most definitely.

* * *

_Done, done and done !(: I hoped you loved it as much as I loved writing it ! Thanks for reading all my fluff !(= READ&REVIEW !_

_-LaughyyTaffy(:_

_PS sorry for the suckish writing !&I was like soo new to Fanfiction so I kept writing Rate, but I meant Review (; ahahaha._


End file.
